


Hoffler Klinik

by Cielestine_de_Winter



Series: Q Does What He Wants... [1]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), SPECTRE (2015)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-18
Updated: 2015-11-18
Packaged: 2018-05-02 04:49:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5234759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cielestine_de_Winter/pseuds/Cielestine_de_Winter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a tiny drabble on what goes through Q's head while he's at the Hoffler Klinik.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hoffler Klinik

To be sure, there were few things Q liked less than flying. So much could go wrong whilst sitting on a plane made with parts older than him. But when it became apparent that Bond’s destination was the Hoffler Klinik Q packed a small bag and was on the next flight out. He owed it to Bond, he thought, to at least try to reason with him. Granted Bond was flittering around like a maniac and causing things to be a bit tense with M, but Bond never did things on a whim. And with C’s new pet project close to becoming a reality, Q needed something, anything really, that would give him a reason to stay as opposed to packing it all away and disappearing.

When Q arrived at the foot of the mountain, he realized to his horror that if he wanted the chance to even see Bond, he would have to take one of those infernal cable cars up the mountain. The steel and glass deathtrap even swayed in the brisk mountain wind.

Q was sure he was in hell.

But he persevered. After all, it would do for him to brave a plane only to be defeated by a miserable 27-minute-long-one-way-trip, swaying deathtrap. Clutching his laptop case to him he sat down and tried very hard not to screech like a child when the wind blew them perilously close to a passing car.

When he was finally about to disembark, Q was dismayed to remember that the Hoffler Klinik was one of those terrible new age clinics that only served organic, freshly squeezed, slightly putrid, complicated drinks. So not only did he prematurely age himself by getting on a damn plane, then on a hellish cable car, but he wouldn’t even be able to relax himself with a glass of wine before he did the same journey in reverse.

Q was pretty close to hating Bond in that moment.

Q tightened his already stress tightened shoulders and entered the clinic. Two steps in, he spotted Bond at the bar. With a smile, Q overheard Bond’s reaction to the beverage issue. Feeling a little evil, Q ordered the most terrifying disgusting thing he could think of. The bartender, or whatever the man behind the counter called himself, just nodded and went to make it. Q sincerely hoped he would be there long enough to see Bond try to drink the concoction. 

 

Not five minutes later Q found himself walking back toward the deathtraps holding a ring, wishing faintly that he had opted to disappear in the first place.

**Author's Note:**

> I sort of have a head cannon going about what I really wish happened during SPECTRE. I love James/Q so all of these are leading somewhere. I hope you enjoy!


End file.
